For the First Time in Forever, I Won't Be Alone
by CloJo14
Summary: Jack has been merely gliding through life until he meets the one girl who can understand him. Can he and Elsa fight through the challenges that come with their gifts as their lifelong friendship develops into something more? Jelsa Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first fanfic, and ****I'm hoping it's okay. I'll try to add more chapters quickly, (I'll probably get another one on tonight) but this is just the beginning of the Jelsa relationship.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

For the First Time in Forever, I Won't Be Alone

White is the color of snow, but when the sun rises the next morning after snowfall, the world is anything but white. Brilliant hues of pink, purple, and orange glimmer against the frost, and icicles sparkle like the many facets of a diamond. The sun's warm embrace turns the snow-covered rooftops into a magnificent shining sea of tangerine and lavender, and each powdered tree twinkles as if laced with silver fairy dust.

Jack couldn't help but be awed by the incredible sight of the Kingdom of Arendelle in its most beautiful part of winter. He laughed gleefully as he leapt nimbly from rooftop to rooftop, frost dancing from his fingertips to settle on windows in intricate patterns. One by one, children emerged from their houses wrapped in layers of warm clothing and shouted with joy upon seeing the wintery fantasy that spread before them. Jack slowed to watch as they began building snowmen and making snow angels, reveling in the pure fun of the snow. Every now and then, he would shoot a little magic towards a child, keeping their snowman from crumbling apart, or making their sled ride last just a little longer. _Nothing could be better than this_, Jack thought, conjuring up a snowman of his own. Of course, even as he skimmed among them happily, he couldn't shake the tiny, but ever-present, feeling of loneliness. None of the children could see him, because none of them believed in him. He had gotten used to this feeling over the years, but deep down, he wished that somehow, there could just be _one_ person who could appreciate his gifts.

He watched the children play for just a little longer before raising his staff and springing into the air. He flitted over the powdery houses, skirting around the chimneys wafting hazy smoke, sending tiny snowflakes scattering with each gesture of his hand. He suddenly heard the sound of trumpets from the enormous castle ahead. _What in the world? _His interest piqued, he whizzed across the stone bridge towards the castle. As he approached, the gates swung open, and Jack landed nimbly through them as a well-dressed official exited quickly on a well-groomed horse. Jack watched as the man raised a sort of trumpet to his mouth and bellowed, "People of Arendelle! Rejoice, for Princess Elsa of Arendelle has been born!"

As a cheer began to emerge from all corners of the small town, Jack decided to get a look at the new princess. He flew up to a balcony at the top of the castle and unlatched the door. He tumbled into a warm, bright room painted with delicate flowers and geometric designs, garnished with cozy furniture and a large red carpet. An enormous fireplace held a cheery, crackling fire that spread light throughout the entire room.

Jack's attention was immediately brought to the white bassinet in the middle of the room when he heard the tiny, unmistakable sound of a baby's gurgling. He approached it slowly, worried that any hastened movement might chill the baby inside.

Jack had seen many babies before, but none compared to the beautiful infant nestled in the bassinet. Her skin was unbelievably pale for a child that had just been born and her cheeks seemed to have a rosy glow. Her startlingly blue eyes were wide open, taking in the tiny segment of the world that the constriction of the bassinet allowed, focusing in on Jack's equally pale face.

_Can she see me? _Jack curiously raised his hand and waved gently, smiling at her with perfectly white teeth.

He almost gasped when she smiled, laughed with a gurgling baby laugh, and reached towards his nose with her tiny outstretched fingers.

"You can see me!" He whispered excitedly, thrilled that this wonderful child somehow already believed in him.

"Hello, Elsa," He almost sang as he greeted her, overcome with joy from witnessing the miracle of this tiny, delicate human being. _Elsa_, he repeated silently. He gazed at her beautiful features, admiring each aspect of her innocence, when suddenly a tiny flurry of snowflakes wafted from the bassinet.

Jack immediately stepped away from the princess, panicked.

_What did I do?_ He asked himself worriedly. _Have I hurt her? I thought I had control!_

He set down his staff on the floor, pushing it away with his foot, and once again slowly approached Elsa. But before he had reached it, he felt a sudden chill in the room and another scatter of snowflakes burst from the bassinet.

"Elsa?" He asked incredulously, rushing to peer down at the smiling baby below. He gently reached down and turned her tiny hand around, exposing the glittering frost that decorated her palm. Jack, sensitive to heat, had expected to feel some resistance from her body temperature but felt nothing, and realized with a start that it was because her skin was as cold as ice. He almost dropped her hand in surprise.

"Elsa, are you…" he paused, not daring to say the words aloud. "Are you like me?"

Hope swelled in his chest. Here was the very person he had dreamed about for what seemed to be forever. This infant could not only see him, but would eventually be able to appreciate and understand him. With her, he wouldn't be alone anymore.

Approaching footsteps roused Jack from his thoughts, but he didn't move from Elsa's side as the large white door swung open. Jack didn't worry about being seen by the two people who entered the room, but he took a small step backwards as they approached the princess. The less elegantly dressed woman (Jack assumed she must be the nursemaid) remained behind as the King of Arendelle stepped forward and looked upon his new daughter with such love that Jack couldn't help but smile.

"My dear Elsa," he began, reaching down to caress the perfect face. "I will never forget this day, the day that I first witnessed your impossible splendor. How could…"

He suddenly stopped, and Jack immediately tensed as he realized why. Elsa had sent another one of her flurries spiraling into the air, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by her father. Jack watched as her father, just as he had, reached for a tiny hand and studied it. "Cold as ice," he heard him whisper. He stood quickly and turned to the nursemaid. "Please give me a moment alone. Do not speak of anything you have seen to anyone."

"Yes, Your Majesty." She curtsied hastily and exited with a rather alarmed look upon her face.

Now seemingly alone, the king pulled a nearby chair to the bassinet and sat down with an ungraceful flop. He removed his crown, placing it on the floor beside him, and buried his face in his hands. "Oh, Elsa," he said sadly, shaking his head. "Why?"

_What are you so upset about?_ Jack was almost a little offended by the king's reaction, but was suddenly overcome with panic as he imagined the reality of the reactions to Elsa's powers. _These ignorant humans won't understand_._ They'll be afraid of her. And what if…what if they hurt her?_

And in that moment Jack knew that he would rather die than see this girl hurt.

"Elsa," He said softly, gazing into the princess's wide, sapphire eyes, "I promise I'll protect you. I'll always be here for you. Whenever you need me, I'll be there, and I won't ever let anyone hurt you."

And once more, the dainty snowflakes swirled through the air.

* * *

**Expect much more Jelsa in the future! I'm not sure if I really want to include the rest of the Guardians or not, so if anyone has any opinion then review please! Gracias! **


	2. I'll Always Believe In You

**_So, _this is my second chapter in one night, and hopefully I'll have another one up tomorrow! This is still Jelsa friendship forming, but Jelsa relationship is coming soon, I promise! Enjoy!**

* * *

First steps. First ice sculpture. First tooth. First miniature snowstorm. First word ("ice", of course). First snowman.

Jack was there for all of it. He and Elsa were best friends. He was the first one Elsa told about her new roommate, and the same person Elsa confided in about not being too happy about having to share her things. Jack welcomed Anna into their relationship joyfully, and encouraged Elsa in her friendship with her new sister. When Anna was born she wasn't able to see Jack, but Elsa soon helped her believe in him, resulting in a much more fun playtime.

The rest of the castle, however, couldn't see Jack, which greatly confused Elsa.

"Am I a freak?" the four-year-old asked quite suddenly one day in the middle of making snowflakes. Jack's heart hurt to hear her even begin to consider the idea.

"No, Elsa, of course not!" He said lightly, trying to bear a goofy grin. "What in the world would make you say that?"

She was silent for a moment, focusing on giving the snowflake impossibly intricate details. She studied it for a moment before bringing it to her mouth and gently blowing it into the winter air outside. "Mother's maid," she said, looking back towards Jack. "She saw me and you making Anna a snowman and then I was in the kitchen and I heard her say 'freak'. Is that me?"

Jack scrunched his face into a playful frown. "Are you kidding? You are the most wonderful person I know! You most definitely are not a freak!" Jack mentally cringed as his voice cracked on the word "freak", but Elsa didn't seem to notice as she then launched herself at him in a hug.

That night as the princesses slept, Jack sprawled over what had come to be his chair and reflected on what Elsa had said to him. _No little girl should ever have to wonder if she's a freak_, Jack thought angrily. _Elsa should be proud of her powers, not ashamed_. Then a terrible thought entered his mind. _What if people see Elsa talking to me and assume she's crazy? What if it's my fault that she's hearing people call her a freak?_

From then on, Jack was always careful to keep Elsa's attention away from him while other people were around. He was terrified to entertain the possibility that by trying to protect Elsa, he was really condemning her to even more unpredictable reactions when people discovered her gift.

Jack was hesitant to fully trust the king and queen to support Elsa. He knew that they were trying their best, but they still didn't know how to handle her gifts. He couldn't deny that they loved both of their daughters, he just wished they treated Elsa's powers as a gift instead of a burden. He reasoned with himself, saying _I'm the only one who understands her. She needs me, and I can help her understand that she's something beautiful_.

There were very few times Elsa questioned herself after that, and Jack was thrilled to see her grow so many ways. More observant than most parents, he noticed all the little things that made her so unique. He saw how hard she worked in her studies and how determined she could be about reaching a goal. Her incredible love for her sister was obvious to him, and he saw how she constantly looked out for her. Even as an eight-year-old, Elsa was selfless. She always gave Anna the bigger half of the cookie, shared her favorite dolls, and was tolerant of the inevitable peskiness of her five-year-old sister.

Jack adored watching the way Anna admired Elsa's magic.

_This is the way Elsa should always be treated_, he thought as he perched on top of the wardrobe one day as he surveyed the sisters' snowy shenanigans.

Elsa frequently stayed up after Anna had fallen asleep, talking to Jack. She loved hearing about all the wonderful places he'd been, and all the people he had seen. Jack always left out the parts about being lonely for her sake, so the stories remained happy fairy tales.

"Jack," Elsa asked quietly one night as they talked. "Why are you here?"

Jack reached out and gently stroked her hair. "Because, silly, I care about you. I want to keep you safe."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "But can't the guards do that? I thought that was their job."

Jack smiled. "It's a little different. Think of me as your...guardian angel of sorts."

She thought about this for a moment. "Is that why only Anna and I can see you?"

He nodded slowly. "People who believe in me can see me. And I guess not that many people believe in me."

She sat up in bed and ran over to Jack, throwing her arms around him. "I'll always believe in you, Jack!"

He hugged her tight, scared to let her go. _I hope s_o, he prayed silently, _I really, truly hope so_. "And I'll always believe in you, Snowflake."

The night everything went wrong was the night the lights lit up the sky. Anna, eager to play, woke Elsa and they scurried down to the ballroom with Jack following them. He and Elsa let their magic run free, eager to please Anna. The three of them played for hours: building a snowman, skating around the iced floor of the ballroom, and throwing snowballs at each other. Jack and Elsa had a snowflake making contest, which Anna judged, and Jack of course let Elsa win. Elsa and Anna began playing a game where Elsa would create steps for Anna to jump on, catching her in midair. Jack laughed as he watched them play, and turned around to make a seat for himself in the snow. Suddenly, he heard Anna's playful shout cut off, and Elsa cried, "Anna!"

_No_, Jack thought, his blood turning to ice. _Shit, no, not Anna, please_

"Anna!" Elsa whimpered, as he raced toward her and Anna's unmoving form in the snow. "Mama, Papa!" She cried, sobbing.

"Elsa, what happened?" Jack shouted, panicked, searching Anna's body for injury. Elsa didn't respond, but only continued to cry.

"Elsa!" He suddenly became worried that Elsa had been hurt. "Are you okay? Please, Elsa, tell me what happened!"

She finally looked up, but not at Jack. She seemed to be looking past him, searching for something. "J-Jack?"

"Elsa, please tell me what happened!"

"Jack, where are you?"

The realization hit him like a brick wall. Elsa couldn't see him. His heart stopped. _No, no, Elsa, look at me, please_

"Elsa, Elsa, I'm right here! Please, Elsa, look at me, please!"

"Jack, I need you! Where are you?" She looked around frantically, searching for the person who was desperately trying to reach her.

"Please, I promise, I'm right here. Believe in me, please, Elsa, I'm here with you!"

"Jack? What have I done? Jack, I'm so scared, please come back! Anna needs you!"

_Oh, hell, Elsa, I promise I'm here,_

Jack desperately tried to make her see him, but it was no use. All he could do was watch in pain as Elsa suffered alone. Slowly, a sheet of ice spread from where Elsa sat cradling Anna. It covered the entire ballroom, causing all the creations the two had made together to crumble and fall apart. Jack felt like daggers were piercing his heart.

_I swore I'd never let you get hurt. I'm so sorry Elsa._

The doors burst open, and the king and queen stumbled into the ballroom. "Elsa, what have you done?" The king cried, rushing towards his daughters. "This is getting out of hand!"

"It was an accident!" Elsa whimpered as they lifted Anna's body from her lap.

"She's ice cold!" The queen gasped, feeling Anna's face.

"I know where we have to go," the king, leading his family out of the room. Jack stayed with them as they quickly prepared for the trip and set out on horseback. He flew along behind them, noticing that like him. Elsa left a trail of frost behind her. As they travelled, Jack prayed that Elsa would remember how to believe in him.

_I can't live alone anymore_, he thought, startled and a little embarrassed to find tears stinging his eyes. _Elsa, I need you more than you need me, and I'm selfish enough to live like it. So you need to believe in me._


	3. Please Don't Conceal

**Chapter 3, as promised! This might be the last chapter for a little while because this is Finals Week, but I'll try to be consistent after that! Enjoy!**

* * *

The weary party returned just as dawn broke the next morning. Jack trailed miserably behind them, having had no luck reaching Elsa. He was of course relieved to know Anna would be alright, but he understood that it meant that she wouldn't ever be able to see him again. That was the end of their fun together.

Jack flew to his usual perch on the balcony, waiting for Elsa and Anna to come upstairs. The door opened shortly after, and the queen gently lay Anna's sleeping form down on the bed. She tucked her in with care, then kissed her head before rising and exiting the room. There was no sign of Elsa. Jack became slightly worried. _Would_ _they punish her?_ He slipped into the room, and after quickly examining Anna's sleepy state, slid into the hallway. He followed what he had come recognize as the king's voice, which Jack picked up as, "...safer for everyone if you sleep here. Goodnight, Elsa."

As the king stepped out of Elsa's makeshift bedroom, Jack darted in, flying to Elsa's side on the too large, empty bed.

"Elsa?" He asked cautiously.

She turned to look at him with startled, sad eyes.

"Jack!" She cried, flinging herself around his torso. "Why did you leave me?"

He buried his face in her hair, unable to speak from the immense relief he felt. _She believes in me. I'm not alone. _

"Snowflake, you didn't believe in me, so you couldn't see me. I promise, I was with you the whole time. I wouldn't ever leave you."

Elsa pulled back, staring up at him with a frightened expression. "I didn't believe in you? How?"

Jack shrugged sadly. "I don't know. Maybe you were just too scared to believe in anything."

Elsa sniffed, and a tear coursed down her cheek. "I hurt Anna tonight."

Jack quickly wiped away the tear and reassured her, "You didn't mean to, Elsa. I know you, and I know how much you love your sister. You wouldn't hurt her intentionally, right?"

Elsa nodded miserably.

"It was just an accident." Jack confirmed, hoping she wouldn't dwell on it, but Elsa burst into tears. "I hate my powers!" She sobbed, staring at her hands with disgust.

Jack had been dreading this day from the moment he had begun his journey with Elsa. _She needs confidence in_ _herself_, he thought.

He reached for her hands, attempting to reassure her, but she snatched them back, clutching them fearfully to her chest.

"No," she cried, leaping from the bed and running away from Jack. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Jack smiled sadly and shook his head. "Oh, Elsa, you can't hurt me." He stepped towards her, but she took another step away from him.

"Yes, I can! I-I'm dangerous." She had now reached the wall, and she pressed against it. Suddenly, crystals erupted from the spot she was standing, covering the entire room in a layer of frost. Elsa shrieked, looking down at her hands, terrified. "I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry, I'm sorr-"

But she was cut off as Jack gently placed a finger over her lips, quieting her.

"Don't apologize, Elsa. Your gift is beautiful, you just need to learn how to control it. I'm here, and I'll help you, okay?"

He kneeled so he was at eye-level with her, then took her shaking hands in his own and slowly brought them upwards.

Elsa panicked. "J-Jack, no! I'll hurt you!"

He just chuckled and placed her palms on either side of his face. She watched fearfully for a moment, as the tiniest layer of frost danced across his cheeks, but was reassured by his peaceful expression.

"See?" He grinned, bopping her on the nose as he let her hands go. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

She gazed at him with her wide blue eyes. "How do you keep from hurting people, Jack?"

"Practice," he told her, lifting his staff and sending a flurry of snowflakes to tickle her chin. "You have to be in control. You can't get upset."

She giggled as she brushed the snowflakes away and nodded happily. She hugged him again and he held her until she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her to the unfamiliar bed and laid her down, tucking her under the velvet duvet. Elsa sighed contentedly and curled up into one of the large pillows.

Jack understood that this was just the beginning of their struggle. Things would only get harder. But he would be there.

The next morning was extremely hard for Elsa. Her parents decided that separation would be the safest option for both girls, so they moved Elsa to another room, permanently. Jack couldn't help the tiny, hard scatter of icicles that fell from his fingers as he watched Anna's heartbroken face when Elsa shut the door on her. He held her as she cried into his hoodie, feeling as awful as she did. The next few days were spent alone in Elsa's room. Her meals were brought to her and her mother taught her studies instead of her previous teacher. In between her schoolwork and visits from her parents, Jack did his best to keep her occupied. They played games and drew pictures, and Jack even made an icicle telescope for Elsa to look out at the kingdom with.

For the most part, Elsa was able to put Anna out of her mind, but every now and then they would hear a knock on the door, and Anna's singsong voice would call, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

The first time Anna called, Elsa reached for the door handle, longing to see her sister, but immediately leapt back in terror as ice shot up from where she had touched.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna repeated cheerfully.

Elsa looked at Jack fearfully. "I can't hurt her again!"

"It doesn't have to be a snowman!"

Elsa clutched her hands to her chest. "Go away, Anna!"

Jack cringed, knowing how that would sound to the five-year-old outside. He despised feeling like he couldn't do anything to help the girls.

"Okay, bye..." The voice outside whispered sadly.

Elsa turned to Jack with tears in her eyes. "Mama and Papa say I can't play with her. They know I'll hurt her."

Jack shook his head furiously. "I don't believe that for one second. We just...we just need a little more practice before we can play with Anna."

That was all that was said after that, but Jack could see how frightened she was becoming of her powers. Every time she accidentally sent snowflakes flying or a layer of frost to cover a window she whimpered and pulled in her hands.

Eventually, her father came to her room with a gift. He gave her a pair of gloves in an attempt to hide her powers.

Jack seethed as he watched her father teach her to hide who she was.

"Conceal," her father said.

"Don't feel," Elsa nodded.

"Don't let it show."

Jack didn't know how to react when Elsa happily showed him her new gloves.

"They won't even know!" She giggled excitedly. "See?"

She reached out to hold Jack's face, and no ice spread from her fingers.

"Elsa," Jack said, taking one of her hands and pulling the glove from it. "Don't ever try to hide your powers with me." He placed her bare palm back on his cheek, and for a moment, it simply rested there, as nonmagical as the gloved hand. _See_, he thought, triumphantly, _You can control it_. But Elsa panicked, and ripped her hand away, sending icicles shooting towards Jack's pale cheek.

He cried out as the ice pierced his face, but immediately regretted making a sound when he saw Elsa's terrified face.

"J-Jack!" She sobbed, backing away from him. "Jack, I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean to!"

"Elsa, it's okay. I'm fine." He reached up to pick the stray shards of ice that still pricked the side of his face. _Shit_, he cursed when he realized the ice was now tinted red. His blood dripped into his hand, pooling in his palm. He cringed as he froze it in an attempt to hide it from Elsa, tossing the small red block out the window. He felt himself healing and the pain ceased.

Elsa still huddled against the wall, putting as much distance as possible between herself and Jack. Jack stood and moved towards her to comfort her, but she threw her gloved hand up and screamed "NO!"

Jack stared at her in confusion. "Elsa, what is it?" _Did I do something to scare her?_

"I hurt you too!" She cried, holding her face in her hands. "I can't be around you anymore!"

Jack tried to laugh it off. "C'mon Snowflake, look! I'm perfectly fine!" He showed her how his face had already healed, but she refused to let him near her. Tears coursed down her porcelain cheek and Jack ached to wipe them away. Elsa took a deep breath, covering up a sob, and whispered, "J-Jack, I want you to leave."

_No_. Jack's grip on his staff tightened. "Elsa, that's ridiculous. Really, I'm fine."

She shook her head. "Jack, I order you to leave."

"Elsa, I'm not leaving."

She straightened, and in that moment, Jack knew that this little girl was born to be a queen. There was no mistaking the incredible determination that read across her face. Confidence exuded from every inch of her body, and even the vulnerability of her tears seemed to wash away. "I demand that you leave me, Jack Frost. I don't want you to be here anymore."

These words hit Jack like a slap to the face. _She...she doesn't want me._

"Elsa—"

"Jack." Elsa raised her wobbling chin, cutting him off. She pointed to the window with her gloved hand. "I don't ever want to see you again."

Jack shook his head. "I know you don't mean that."

"Yes, Jack, I do. Leave, now."

Jack stared at her, taking in the strong, yet fragile figure who he had thought would be the one person who understood him. _You can't be selfish. This isn't about you._

He took a deep, shaky breath. "Elsa, I'll go, because you've asked me to. I won't stay here if you don't want me to. But please know, I will always be right there for you. All you have to do is call, and I'll be there. I believe in you, and I know you can do great things."

Elsa sniffed, and nodded silently.

"So...just do me one favor," Jack added. "Believe in me too, okay?"

Elsa moved forward as if to hug Jack, but hesitated, and pulled back. "G-goodbye, Jack,"

Jack chuckled sadly, shaking his head as he moved forward. "We're not ending this like that," he said, kneeling in front of Elsa and pulling her into a hug. He felt the tension in every part of her body on the first impact, but slowly it released, and she melted into his embrace.

"I'm sorry Jack," she whispered, her shoulders shaking as she cried. "I can't hurt you. I just can't."

"I promise, Elsa," Jack squeezed his eyes shut to keep from letting his tears escape. "I'll always be there for you."

They remained like that for what seemed like nothing and forever at the same time, neither wanting to let the other go. Finally, Elsa broke their embrace and gave Jack a sad little smile. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack tried one more time. "Are you positive this is what you want?"

She nodded, refusing to look in his eyes. "Yes."

He sighed. "Okay. I guess this is it, Snowflake."

He stood, and bopped her on the nose one last time before heading to the window. He perched on the windowsill, gazing out into the snowy scene below. He turned back to look at Elsa. She watched him with her beautiful sapphire eyes, her bare hand still clenched behind her back.

"Just call my name, Snowflake, and I'll be there."

Elsa started to nod, then hesitated. "Do you promise?"

Hope swelled in Jack's chest. She would call for him. He was sure of it. This wasn't over, all he had to do was wait.

"I promise, Elsa."

She smiled then, and without even realizing it, raised her bare, snow-white hand to wave goodbye.

Jack grinned and took in the scene so he could always remember what exactly he was waiting for. He sent a gentle cloud of snowflakes towards Elsa, and they scattered around her to form two words.

Jack leapt out of the window, spiralling downwards towards the powdery ground, then shooting upwards in a flurry of crystals. As he skimmed through the air, he turned on his back to look at the window he had just exited from. The silver, glittering words "_I Promise_" still held their shape against the warm light. Elsa appeared, the golden light like a crown against her pale hair, and threw her hand out. A silver streak followed Jack, and upon closer inspection Jack realized she had also sent a message. The words "_Then I'll Always Believe_" danced in the wind for a moment before scattering into tiny individual snowflakes.

Jack soared into the air, sending enormous bursts of snow over the village. He was sad to be leaving Elsa, but at the same time, he was happy, because one day she would call for him, and he would be there. Jack flew into the darkening winter, ready to wait for the day he and Elsa would be reunited.

* * *

**So actual Jelsa coming next chapter, I promise! I just really wanted to introduce their actual relationship. Review please! Thanks!**


	4. Blue Gloves

**Hola! I know it's been a really, really long time since I posted anything, but finally here's the next chapter! **

* * *

For several years now Jack had lived alone, following winter wherever it took him. It wasn't the same as before he had met Elsa, because now he knew he was no longer alone. He was simply waiting for his companionship to resume. He had returned to the Guardians briefly, and was welcomed with open arms, but he had soon continued on his way. He visited Arendelle for one night every winter, careful to stay out of Elsa's sight, but leaving the princess little signs of his presence. He would write messages in the frost on her window, some being vague little notes like _Don't let the frostbite bite_, but others being unmistakably addressed, like _I miss you, Snowflake_. He was always troubled when he peered through the window into the familiar room because he couldn't help from noticing that Elsa's beautiful pale hands were hidden underneath a pair of blue gloves. _C'mon, Snowflake_, Jack mentally urged. _I know you have it in you_.

Jack never saw Elsa and Anna interact, and it killed him that it was because Elsa was afraid of herself.

Every year as the subtle spring rays of sun began to melt the winter snow, Jack knew he had to leave once more.

He gazed into the window one last time, preparing for another three seasons of solidarity, when inside, Elsa suddenly stood up from her desk, shaking her gown out from underneath her, and Jack saw exactly how much she'd changed since he'd last seen her. She'd always been beautiful, but she had now grown into a stunning young woman. She had such delicate features; her perfectly angled, porcelain face emphasized her beautiful blue eyes, and her petite form curved in all the right places. Jack couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He watched as she glided to her wardrobe with perfect posture and selected one of the many garments inside. Jack hadn't quite put two and two together, so when Elsa's dress suddenly slipped down to pool at her feet, his pale face turned tomato red. "Don't look,"he immediately muttered to himself, trying to avert his eyes, but his desire trumped his morals. Over the past couple hundred years Jack had seen much more than he really wanted to see on many a winter's night, so nudity had come to have no effect on him, but when Elsa removed her white lace slip he completely forgot how to breathe. _Holy shit_, he thought, staring at her perfect, pale form. His eyes travelled up her body and then back down again, taking in each uncovered curve. _You're gorgeous, Snowfl— _Jack's eyes widened as he ripped himself away from the window. _Snowflake_, he reminded himself, bracing himself against the stone castle wall. _Who you respect, because she is your best friend. Yeah. So you're going to wait until you're sure she's dressed before sticking your eyes anywhere near that window_. He sat there for a moment, taking deep breaths, before leaning over and peeking in the window. He saw that Elsa had now donned a night gown, and was pulling back the covers of her large four-poster. She leaned forward as if to climb into bed, but hesitated. Without warning, she straightened and strode towards the window. _Crap!_ Jack shot upwards, landing nimbly on the roof. _Did she see me?_ He peered over the edge of the roof, eyeing the window below. He saw a delicate bare hand reach towards the window, and a thin layer of frost sprinkled across the glass. One by one, symbols appeared as Elsa's dainty fingers melted the frost. Jack waited until she had finished and her shadow had disappeared before floating down to perch in front of the window. The letters shone gold with the warm light from within the room, outlining against the silver frost: _I miss you, Jack... _

Jack placed his fingers on the window, touching where her fingers had etched his name. He admired each frosty pattern she had created as a background, tracing the swirls and spirals and sending identical designs spinning across his side of the window. _She misses me_, he thought, watching his frost copy Elsa's exactly. _Does that mean..._Jack was afraid to hope. _Is she ready for me to come back?_ He let his hand rest on the window, unsure of what he should do next. The golden light inside disappeared as Elsa turned out her lights.

With a sharp nod, Jack made up his mind. He unlatched the window, cringing as it broke the frost, and nimbly leaped inside. He gazed around the dark room, remembering the time he'd spent with Elsa so many years ago. Nothing had changed significantly since then, except for the replacement of Elsa's toys with clothes and books; another reminder of how much Elsa herself had changed. Jack smiled as he recognized his chair near the bed, and he silently sauntered over to it and flopped down, kicking his feet up.

Elsa suddenly shot up in bed, holding the covers to her chest as if she could protect herself by hiding behind them. "Who's there?" She called out, searching the dark for the infiltrator. "All I have to do is scream, and the guards will come running!"

Jack chuckled, not breaking from his casual recline. "Snowflake, I know for a fact that you can protect yourself better than some guard can."

He heard her inhale sharply, but she sat frozen in place. "Jack?" She whispered.

Jack sprung to his feet, then leaned casually against one of the four posts of her bed. "Yeah, it's me." He mentally cringed at his own awkwardness.

Elsa still didn't move. "What—" she began, before cutting herself off. She suddenly tore the covers off and bounced out of bed, flinging herself into Jack's arms. He held her tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. They said nothing, but they didn't need to say anything. They just held each other, forgetting the years of separation they had endured. Jack couldn't help but notice how different it felt to embrace her. Now, she was a mere few inches shorter than him, instead of a couple feet, and her head rested comfortably against his chest.

"I've really missed you, Snowflake." He whispered, resting his chin against the side of her head. She nodded silently, her grip around his torso tightening. He felt her body shake slightly in what was either a sob or a laugh.

"You okay?" Jack asked worriedly, not sure if he should let go. She answered his question by taking a step backwards, letting her arms slowly fall to her sides.

"Yes," she said, not letting her eyes waver from his. She bit her lip nervously. "Um, why..."

She paused, and Jack raised his eyebrows, prompting her to continue. "Why are you here? Why now?"

Jack looked at her earnestly. "Because you called me. Didn't you?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "And it took you this long? Jack, I really—"

He cut her off, confused. "This long? What do you mean 'this long'? It took me about a minute and a half!"

She crossed her arms and glared at him, suddenly annoyed. "A minute and a half? Is that supposed to be funny?"

He stared at her for a moment, his stomach slowly sinking. "Elsa...did you call me before tonight?"

Her eyes widened and she laughed with disbelief. "Jack, I've been trying to call you for almost a year."

Jack stepped back in shock. A year... He thought miserably. "Elsa, I'm so, so sorry. I promise I've been checking up on you since I left, and I was waiting for you to call."

"Well, you missed it." She said bitterly, staring at the floor. "Jack, I really needed you. I needed you, and you weren't there. My p—"

She broke off, wiping away a tear that had slipped from one of her sapphire eyes. Jack, devastated, rushed forward, taking her face in his hands. He brushed her tears away, gently tilting her head so she looked him straight in the eye. "Elsa, what happened?"

She let out a sob, and Jack threw his arms around her. "Elsa, I'm so incredibly sorry. I tried so hard...please tell me what happened!"

Her body shook as she cried, but Jack heard her whisper, "M-my parents!"

_No_, Jack shut his eyes and held her even tighter. _Oh, Elsa..._

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Jack repeated in a whisper. She just continued to shake silently, holding onto Jack. He pressed his lips to her forehead, hating that he could do nothing to stop her pain. He was furious with himself. _You should have been paying closer attention!_ He screamed at himself. _This is your fault!_

Eventually, Elsa's sobs ceased, and she let go of him, taking a deep breath. "Thanks. I know you tried...it's just...you promised."

Jack grimaced. "I know I did. If I could just go back in time, I promise I would have come straight to you."

She slowly sat on the side of her bed, and Jack hesitantly resumed his position leaning against the bedpost. She carefully lifted her petite hand, studying her elegant, slender finger as it frosted over, turning a pale blue.

"Jack, I'm so messed up." She quickly looked away from her hand in disgust, hiding her icy skin in a fist.

"Why do you say that?" It hurt him to watch her still be upset with herself.

"Look at me!" She gestured to herself and her surroundings. "I can't be around people! I haven't had an actual conversation with my own sister in...I don't even know when. Why am I like this, Jack?"

"Because you're beautiful." Jack said simply. "And one day you're going to realize that you have control over your gifts, and you're going to do great things with them."

He reached for her hand, but she flinched and pulled it back, shaking her head. Jack tried to hide how it hurt him, but his emotions must have read on his face, because Elsa said quickly, "No, no, it's not you, it's me."

"What do you mean?"

"I..." She stared at her hands in her lap. "I don't want to hurt you again."

Jack snorted. "Are you kidding? Elsa, you were nine last time, and it was just an accident. Plus, I had completely healed within two minutes."

She looked up at him sadly with a tilted head. "Nothing has changed since then."

He snorted. "I reject that statement completely," he said and reached for her hand anyway. "See?" He challenged, admiring the frost that spread from her hand to his. She watched apprehensively, cringing as Jack's skin turned blue, but didn't take her hand away. Eventually she relaxed, letting out a long, slow sigh. "Now, see, if that had been Anna..." She started, her eyebrows creasing with worry. She shook her head. "No, I don't even want to think about it."

"Jack," She said suddenly. "My coronation is tomorrow."

He stared at her. "Coronation? So...this time tomorrow, you'll be Queen Elsa?"

She nodded worriedly. "I'm terrified. How am I supposed to lead a kingdom when I can't even control myself? I don't know if I can even get through the ceremony tomorrow." She hid her face in her free hand and groaned. Jack comfortingly rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, tracing tiny circles on her perfect skin. "Believe me, Elsa," he said, a corner of his mouth turning upwards into a half-smile, "you're going to be a fantastic leader. And tomorrow will be a piece of cake. What can you possibly be worried about?"

She laughed humorlessly, unaware that a shower of snowflakes had drifted from her palm. "The castle is going to be filled with more people than it has been in over ten years, and I have to take the gloves off to be coronated. Nothing could possibly go wrong."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well, with that attitude..."

"I mean it, Jack!" She dropped his hand, propping herself up to look at him straight in the eye. "It's way too easy for me to slip up! And what happens when they find out ..." She struggled for words. "Find out that I'm whatever it is that I am? Do you think they're still going to want me to be their queen?"

"Elsa, don't you see?" Jack stood, placing his hands on her shoulders, his eyes burning into hers in a plea to make her understand. "The only thing holding you back from having total control of your powers is yourself! You shut everyone out in an attempt to solve your problems, including the people who could actually help you! If you would just accept that your powers are a gift, you would be so much happier!"

She clenched her jaw. "The last time I just 'accepted my powers', I almost killed my sister. So, sorry, if I seem a little tense about letting go."

Jack let out a laugh of disbelief. "Being a little tense would be one thing, but you've let this paranoia take over your entire life!"

"Well, then what do you suppose I do about it?" She retorted angrily.

"First of all, stop worrying about if people find out or not. That doesn't matter."

"They'll reject me, Jack!"

"Yeah, well, sometimes having your powers rejected is better than no one caring at all. Just be glad they can actually see you." Jack said bitterly.

Elsa blinked in shameful realization. "Jack, I—"

"Forget it," Jack shook it off, already regretting saying anything.

"No, really, Jack—"

"I said forget it!"' Jack immediately cringed as he realized how harsh he had sounded. Elsa shrunk back, her lip quivering.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean it," Jack tried to apologize, hesitantly reaching out for her hand. She watched him carefully for a moment, her eyes flicking between his outstretched hand and his pleading eyes, before gently placing her hand in his. She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as if in thought. She was silent for a minute, until she opened her eyes and turned to Jack with a hopeful, yet determined expression.

"Jack," she began in a formal voice, staring him straight in the eyes, "I would simply like to point out the fact that I have dealt with my problems on my own for about ten years now. You may not agree with my methods, but it's not exactly fair for you to come running in and tell me how to do things. I'm not saying I'm never going to think about trying something else, but please, can I just get through tomorrow?"

Jack stared at her in wonder. _Damn_. His mouth curled into a smirk as he said, "Yes, Queen Elsa, as you wish."

She sighed with relief.

"Speaking of tomorrow," Jack said, fluffing up a pillow. "You need to get to sleep."

Elsa began to nod, then stopped and looked at him fearfully. "Promise you won't leave me?"

He rolled his eyes and picked up the covers, gesturing for Elsa to climb underneath. "Duh, Snowflake,"

She smiled contentedly and settled herself back into bed. "Jack...?" She asked in a voice that sounded positively timid compared to her previous formal voice.

"Yeah?"

"Could you...could you stay here?"

Jack realized she was talking about staying with her. _Me, you, bed..._Jack thought, mentally punching himself immediately for the suggestive thoughts that sprung after that.

"Of course," He attempted to casually walk to the other side of the four-poster. _Crap, under or over the covers?_ He climbed onto the bed, settling for simply keeping the covers down, not covering his body. _Play it cool_, he thought as she sighed, reaching her hand out for his, and he took it gently. His eyes suddenly widened as he recalled what exactly he had seen in the window earlier that night. _No, no, wrong time!_ He mentally shouted, feeling a little too hot below his belt. He panicked, racking his brain for something to fix the situation. _Think of Bunnymund, think of Bunnymund, Bunny, Bunny, Bunny..._slowly his pants felt a little looser, and Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jack?"

He blinked, realizing Elsa had said something. "Uh, sorry, one more time?"

"Thank you for coming back."

He smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "Thank you for wanting me back."

She gently squeezed his hand. She was silent for a while, and Jack had thought she had fallen asleep, when she whispered, "I wish we could just stay here forever."

Jack nodded, staring up at the dark canopy above her bed. "Me too, Snowflake. Me too."

And with that, she finally shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams," Jack murmured, wishing that he too could enjoy the magic of dreaming. _Wait_, he thought, an idea popping into his head. _Remember what Sandy taught you?_

He turned on his side, facing Elsa, and reached out to gently place his fingertips on her forehead. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to focus only on Elsa, picturing golden dream dust dancing around her sleeping form. It seemed to multiply, filling his vision with a cloud of golden powder, when suddenly it evaporated, and Jack's eyes shot open. He was no longer in the princess's bedroom. The world was now white with snow. The sky was a lovely ashy gray, as thick as the clumps of snowflakes that drifted to the ground, and about two feet of snow already covered the great expanse of whiteness before him. And there, in the middle of all the peacefulness, sat Elsa, cross-legged on the ground. As Jack floated over to her, he noticed that she still held her hands close to her chest, but they were bare. A smile touched her lips as she gazed out over the snowy landscape. He was afraid to startle her and disturb this peaceful moment of bliss, so he settled a few paces from where she sat and leaned on his staff, watching her silently. Large snowflakes drifted from the heavy gray sky, resting delicately in Elsa's braided hair. The snow didn't melt as it touched her body, rather, it slowly collected until she was covered by a layer of powder. As if shaking herself from a dream, Elsa seemed to notice the snow, and brushed it from her shoulders and shook it out of her hair, becoming aware of Jack's presence in the process. She clambered to her feet, not particularly gracefully, shaking the snow from the folds of her blue satin nightgown. "Jack!" Her sapphire eyes sparkled as she looked up at his face, her perfect white teeth gleaming as she smiled contentedly. Jack noticed her porcelain cheeks had taken on a rosy tint. _That's funny,_ he thought, chuckling to himself. _She_ _looks like a normal person would in the cold_. Then he blinked. _Is she...is she blushing because of me?_

He stared at her as she stepped closer and took his hand in hers. Elsa studied it for a moment silently, and Jack stood motionless, watching her. After a minute, she laughed quietly, looking back up into Jack's eyes. "It feels incredible to be able to do that. I'm not afraid here, Jack."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Afraid of what?"

"Of hurting you!" With her other hand, she reached up and gently stroked the side of Jack's face. "See?"

Jack suddenly realized how close she was to him. Her face was only inches away from his. _This is Elsa_, he reminded himself. _She doesn't think of you like that. And you don't...well, you shouldn't–_

His thoughts were cut off as Elsa suddenly slid her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Jack had never felt anything like it. Elsa's kiss was soft and gentle at first, her delicate lips warm against his. He ran one hand through her hair, and with the other he caressed the side of her face, while she slid her hands from around his neck to rest on his chest.

_Dream_, Jack realised painfully as they began to kiss with more fervour. _It's a dream. She doesn't know..._  
He felt a little guilty that he was taking advantage of the situation, but not enough to pull him away from her needy lips. This was incredible. And in this moment, he knew exactly what he had been trying to skirt around for the past couple years. His love for Elsa had become more than brotherly love. Jack was in love with her. And given the surprise turn of events, Jack knew that Elsa felt the same way about him. _And if I love her_, Jack thought with a pang of selfish regret, _I'll respect her enough to not take advantage of he_r.  
He reluctantly pulled away, taking a deep breath. As he stared into her blue eyes, three words danced across his tongue. "Elsa, I—" _No, wait._ Something held him back from saying exactly what he wanted to say. _Wait for better circumstances. Don't tell her like this._  
Instead, he remained silent as he stroked the side of her face. The way she stared back at him made him almost want to change his mind and blurt it out.  
She began to speak. "Jack, I lo—"  
He cut her off by placing a finger over her lips. "Not yet." He said, shaking his head with a smile.  
Suddenly, the snowy landscape was gone, and the darkness of the bedroom returned. Jack was still laying on Elsa's bed, but somehow the covers had worked their way up over his body. _Huh. _Jack wondered if being in a dream state had somehow awakened muscle memories from his human life. Sleep and beds and blankets were things he hadn't experienced in a very long time. Jack was shaken from his thoughts as Elsa sat up in bed next to him. He turned to look at her with raised eyebrows, propping himself up on his elbows.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
She stared at him, and Jack couldn't help but smirk as he speculated about what she was thinking of. She nodded slowly. "I—I just had a really vivid dream, I guess. It was so real."  
"You want to talk about it?" Jack said slyly.  
"No!" She said too quickly. "I mean, I should really try to get as much sleep as possible."  
"Of course, of course," Jack said, pulling the covers back over her as she settled back into bed. "Maybe in the morning." He almost laughed as he felt her tense up again. He sighed contentedly. "Goodnight, Snowflake."  
"Goodnight, Frostbite."  
Jack blinked. _That's a new one. That's pretty sexy, actually_. He immediately scolded himself. _Okay, no. This is not how this is going to work. You're in love with her, okay, you can have that. But you can't objectify her, or treat her any differently. And you're going to wait until she's ready to show you how she feels. _  
With his mental conflicts resolved, Jack settled down and once again laced his fingers with Elsa's.

* * *

**So finally a bit of that promised Jelsa! I promise I'll try to write the next chapter quickly! Thanks for reading! Oh, and review please!**


End file.
